Birthday Gift
by LittleMissDeathy
Summary: Ah, the time of year when people celebrate that I made another revolution around the sun. And apparently Hidan has a gift for me. I can't imagine it being very pleasant. HidanxKakuzu fluffy/smut.


"Revolution." I said as I threw cards on the table.

"What kind of fool are you taking me for?!" Sasori objected, "You can't do that!"

"It's in the damn rules, dumbass!" I took his money off the table, "Revolutuon switches the place of the rich man and the poor man."

"God dammit, Kakuzu," Sasori sighed, "thanks you I'm dead broke."

"Kakuzu never loses." Hidan said with an amused voice.

"Never, huh?" The puppet gave me an odd look.

"I don't cheat." I said hatshly.

"Uh-huh." He stood up and left the table we were sitting at.

"Going to your dear Deidara?" I teased.

"Don't push it, Stitches." He spat and left.

I scoffed. What an idiot.

"Hidan, you wanna plau?" I offered as I reshuffled the card deck.

"Ah, fuck no." He declined, "I need my money for the upcoming week."

That's right. It was almost that time of year again. The day when everybody celebrates that I've made another revolution around the sun. My birthday. But Hidan couldn't be planning anything, could he? If he was, I didn't imagine it being very pleasant.

"Well, I'll be in my room." I got up and shoved the card deck in my pocket.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Counting funds." I stared adoringly at the stack of ryo Sasori lost.

"Of course."

* * *

"10,852 ryo?" I said angrily, "Bit on the skimpy side."

"Hey, Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, "Open the fucking door!"

I opened the door and let him in. He sat down on my bed and stared at me. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked dryly.

"I've finally figured out what Zetsu's steak is made out of."

"Oh…"

I just didn't have the heart to tell him that whenever he ate Zetsu's cooking that he was eating some random human. I myself didn't care about morals or the way everyone looked at me when I ate knowing what the hell that slop was. Hell, it saved me a few bucks not buying food.

"How much did the fucking puppet cough up?" He asked randomly.

"About 10,000 ryo." I had hid the money in a spot that even Hidan didn't know of.

"Lucky, aren't you?" He said.

"Are you kidding?" I said, "Your ass isn't even worth that."

"Go eat a dick." He spat.

"Don't tempt me to." I tried to retort.

"What the…fuck?" He stared strangely at me.

"Never mind."

He lied down, as if he was going to sleep here.

"Get the hell off my bed." I commanded.

"Hmm….Hell no." He said with a smirk, "Make me."

I tried to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. I climbed overtop of him to make him want to get out, but he didn't say anything.

"By the way," I began, "What going to be my present for my day?"

"I can't tell you." He sat up and began purring in my ear. "But I can assure it's going to be very pleasurable for you."

"Hidan, I didn't know you were queer." I stared at him.

"I-I'm not!" He quickly denied, "It's just different with you!"

"In that case could you give me a demonstration of my gift?" I shoved him backwards and pinned him to my bed.

"Maybe if you call me master-"

"Fucking forget it." I glared harshly, "I'm not calling you master."

"Okay! Okay!" He said hastily, "Forger the master part!"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look at you beg." I took of my mask and headgear and whispered softly in his ear, "Beg some more like a dog."

I started to look down the side of his chest that he always bare. He squirmed, so I just assumed he was objecting. When I got to his stomach I gently traced my fingers across the lines of his chest. He let out a soft moan. Then I realized that he had never been touched like this before. Never before has someone dared to caress him. I felt kind of pitiful.

"I want you to beg." I said again as I pulled off his pants, "Beg, go on. You won't get anything unless you do."

His entire bottom half was bare and I licked at his erection. Ha, all I did was lick and touch him and he was already aroused. He let out a squeal of delight.

"I…F..F…" He hesitated.

"Come on, nothing will happen, so beg." I egged on.

I knew this was going against anything he's been taught, and definitely going against everything he believes, but it was so fun making him do things he didn't want to do.

"Fuck me…" He finally said, "Please…fucking fuck me, please Kakuzu, fuck me."

"Just like a dog." I cooed.


End file.
